Cuando La Venganza se Convierte en Amor
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: A veces huir de algo es tentador, pues puedes huir de todo pero de lo que no puedes es huir del destino, Haruka y michiru se concen por un ineesperado accidente q causará q una fastidie la vida d la otra y es qquiera vengarse. Q pasara cuando su deseo de venganza se convierta en amor por la persona q a fastidiado su vida?
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores un gusto leernos de nuevo, Les deseo un Feliz Año y Muchas bendiciones. Para losque siguen mi otra historia "El primer Amor de Haruka" les ofresco una disculpa por no haberla actualizado espero hacerlo pronto, por mie tras les dejo esta otra q me surgio de un momento donde no tenia q hacer en mi trabajo espero le guste y trataré de actualizar mis historias lo màs pronto q pueda. Declino los personajes de Haruka y Michiru no me pertenecen Son propiedad de Teguchi Naoko ellas solo son mis personajes favoritos q inspiran mi vida.**

**Un accidente puede cambiar la vida de dos personas.**

La vida para muchos a veces puede ser un misterio, pues el destino tiene extrañas maneras de ejercer sobre nuestras vidas complicándolas un poco, justo como hizo con la mía, el destino es como un juego de azar no importa si es buena o mala deberás jugar con la mano que te toca. Y por qué digo esto bueno muy simple he aprendido que a veces el destino se empeña tanto en darnos cosas que no entendemos o que simplemente nos une a la persona menos esperada, para que entienda mi punto de vista les explico mi vida era tan simple, sencilla y sin complicaciones, bien para que no piensen que tengo todo lo que quiero, pero la verdad es que si quiero todo lo que tengo, lo que quiero decir es que soy un joven universitaria de clase media que trabaja y lucha por todo lo que quiere, lo que tengo es gracias al esfuerzo que mis padres que hicieron todo para ayudarme y darme los estudios básicos necesarios; dejándome en cuenta que no podían darme algo mas aunque así ellos lo desearan, pero que si yo quería y conseguía seguir estudiando ellos me apoyarían en todo cuanto pudieran. Y así fue conseguí graduarme de la preparatoria con las mejores calificaciones de mi generación; logrando que me otorgaran una beca en una de las mejores y más prestigiosa de las universidades de Tokio en la carrera de mi elección, todo iba de maravilla a los poco días de la graduación fui a registrarme en la universidad, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller de mecánica automotriz que está muy cerca de la universidad y en mis ratos libres gano dinero extra corriendo en las calles en carreras clandestinas, sé que es peligroso pero correr es algo que me apasiona pero también es cierto que necesito el dinero, y el que gano en las carreras no está de más para poder costear mis estudios y con ello también poder ayudar un poco a mis padres.

Bueno parece me desvié del tema y volviendo a él voy a contarles una pequeña reseña del porque mi vida se complicó, y paso de ser tan solo una simple rutina diaria a un torbellino y como de por un accidente todo cambio justo después de conocerla a ella, y quien es ella? La persona con la que un día tropecé y volvió mi vida un eminente caos. Pero aun así no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado desde que la conocí, incluso si alguien a pareciera y me dijera que podría hacer desaparecer el último año de mi vida, es algo que no cambiaría por nada; aunque volviera a pasar por el mismo infierno una y otra vez es algo que simplemente no me importaría, no sin con eso puedo estar cerca de ella, y es que sentirla y quererla cerca tan solo se volvió sin darme parte de mí, aunque suene masoquista pues cabe resaltar que ella ha hecho en estoy días de mi vida un infierno; así fue y ahora no cambiaría nada y por nada el hecho de amanecer cada mañana, cada día de la semana por el resto de mi vida junto a mi enérgica, orgullosa, prepotente, egocéntrica y caprichosa sirena, y así con ella poder comenzar y terminar mis días viéndome y perdiéndome en el azul profundo de su mirada, una mirada que me hace perderme como cuando veo la inmensidad del mar.

Y todo comenzó como un inesperado accidente que en un principio atrajo el caos a mi vida, siguió como un camino a oscuras que poco a poco se ilumina; pero en mi caso no de la mejor manera, pues me ilumino para vengarme de mi dulce incordio y esa venganza termino siendo tan duce como su corazón, ya que sin notarlo mientras y quería e intentaba vengarme de quien había vuelto mi vida un infierno más me hundía en el inmenso mar de sus ojos; cautivándome poco a poco para inconscientemente ir cambiando todo lo que quería hacer… Una fría y dura venganza para ti quien transformo mi vida en un infierno, pero que en su lugar resulto… Una venganza dulce, tan dulce como tú. Parece que resulto cierto eso que dicen de que: La venganza es un placer que solo dura un día, porque después de intentarlo el primer día todo en mi cambio.

**Gracias por Leer Espero les haya gustado. Esto es solo la introducción espero actualizarla pronto. El proximo cap. Lleva por nombre "El Encuentro" aqui es donde empieza a contarse la verdadera historia espero le guste cualquier cosa comenten acepto comentarios, criticas opiniones y sugerencias, la seguda historia q escribo espero ir mejorando mis fallas. Bueno nos leemos pronto, Hasta luego. Cuidense!**

2


	2. Chapter 2 El Encuentro

**Hola chic s aqui les traigo un capítulo más espero twener un poco más de tiempo en estos días paraactualizar un poco màs seguido. Ha por cierto creo q ya lo notaron y para los q no este fic no tiene nada q veer ni con el anime, ni con el manga de Sailor Moon solo utilizos los personajes de Haruka, Michiru y las demàs por este fue el primer anime q vi y me cambio la vida totalmente reealmente lo amo y estas chicas siempre han sido mis favoritas. Los personajes no mepertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Teguchi pero me inspire en una historia y no los pude dejar de utilizar para ya lo hice largo d nuevo mejor los dejo q lean. Gracias por Leer!**

**Capítulo I. El Encuentro**

_**A veces huir de algo es tentador, pues puedes huir de todo pero de lo que no puedes es huir del destino, en mi destino estaba conocerte y ahora le agradezco a la vida haberte puesto en mi camino.**_

**POV Haruka**

Soy Haruka Tenou tengo 23 años curso segundo ciclo de último año de universidad en la carrera de diseño automotriz, durante toda mi estadía en esa universidad había sido sumamente tranquila, había conseguido pasar desapercibida durante todo ese lapso de tiempo y por suerte ya estaba por terminar, el motivo del porque estoy tan tranquila de no haber llamado nunca la atención de mis compañeros es muy simple soy una chica normal promedio que asiste por medio de una beca a una de las universidades más prominentes de Japón en donde solo asisten niños ricos consentidos que creen que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, y con mi referencia de normal la verdad es que ni tanto, pues mi apariencia no es como la de todas la chicas ya que tiendo a llevar mi cabello corto y con vestimentas un tanto masculinas que me hacen parecer como si yo fuera un chico, muy apuesto por cierto rubio y ojos verdes la envidia de muchos de mis compañeros pues con la mayoría he logrado llamar la atención de sus novias, qué pensarían o que harían si superan que a quién envidian y por quién suspiran creyendo un sueño de príncipe es más ni menos que una chica, bueno la verdad no importa, no visto así por nada en especial solo que más cómodo y para mi trabajo es un beneficio vestir así, pues trabajo en un taller de mecánico y en mis ratos libres participo en carreras de motocross, por eso y mi apariencia a todos les resulta fácil confundirme con un chico, y la verdad no me molesta y tampoco interesa lo que piensen al respecto, aunque me resulta muy divertido que simplemente no se den cuenta de que soy diferente a lo que ellos creen que soy, realmente es muy entretenido; pero bueno ese no es el tema, sino que estoy a punto de graduarme y eso me hacer estar muy feliz terminare mi ciclo de estudio en esta universidad de niños mimados sin haber tenido ningún cruce con ellos o al menos eso es lo que creía. Estaba a dos semanas de iniciar el último ciclo de clases en la universidad, iba camino al trabajo que en vacaciones era a tiempo parcial cuando por un inesperado accidente mi tranquila y pacifica vida cambio…

**Fin POV Haruka**

**POV Michiru**

Soy Michiru Kaiou tengo 23 años curso segundo ciclo de último año en la carrera de Música y Arte en una de las más renombradas y prestigiosas universidades de todo Japón, que además tiene el honor de contar con mi hermosa presencia, ya que no solo soy la heredera de una de las familias más prominentes de la ciudad poseo un talento innato para las artes, toco el violín como pocos y un don para la pintura inigualable catalogándome como la artista más joven del siglo, soy como se dice perfecta pues a lo anterior también podemos sumarle que soy la campeona nacional y regional de natación, si no cabe duda soy uno de los seres más perfectos que pueda existir y ni hablar de mi físico los medios me han catalogado como uno de los rostros más hermosos de Japón, tanto así que en la universidad en la que estudio diariamente recibo cartas donde tanto chicas como chicos se me declaran diciéndome que harían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo, y como no; si no solo se estarían llevando a una hermosa joya, sino también a uno de los mejores partidos de la región; puesto que mis padres son grandes empresarios que ha logrado levantar un emporio, razón por la cual muchos se acercan a mí, para buscar algún tipo de beneficio para ellos o sus familias. Todos los que se me acercan son una bola de hipócritas a los que siempre tengo fingir soportar, y para quedar bien todos ellos hacen lo que yo digo; como cuando yo quiero, todo lo que digo para ellos es como un deseo que tienen que cumplir, es como ya lo dije todo es por quedar bien conmigo y de esa manera quedan bien con mis padres. Esa era la rutina de mi vida el día en que por un inesperado accidente me topé con un chico orgulloso y prepotente como no había conocido a ninguno, creí que solo era un idiota más por las calles, pero resulto que bueno no era un chico si no una chica que parecía uno y que para colmo éramos compañeras de la misma universidad y que sin más parecía que era el única en todo el lugar que no se desvivía por atenderme o cumplir mis absurdos caprichos, es más parecía ni siquiera conocer quién era yo; pero como se atreve a ignorarme definitivamente tendré que enseñar cómo tratar a una eminencia como yo.

**Fin POV Michiru**

Todo comenzó para las vacaciones de verano todo transcurría normal en la vida de Haruka y Michiru, sus rutinas diarias eran siempre las mismas. Michiru aprovechaba sus vacaciones para tomar clases de pintura y música en el conservatorio central de la ciudad de Tokio, mientras que Haruka aprovechaba para trabajar a tiempo parcial y competir más a menudo ambas chicas seguían con sus rutinas sin tener siquiera la mínima idea que sus caminos se cruzarían. Pero no puedes ir contra el destino cuando este decide que es tiempo de actuar actúa y estas chicas no imaginaban que el destino se encargaría de juntarlas por medio de una manera peculiar.

Una mañana de viernes todo parecía de lo más normal Michiru se preparaba para iniciar su día en el conservatorio y Haruka se preparaba para ir a su trabajo, bueno eso sería cuando despertara pues eran más de las ocho y ella seguía tan profunda dormida como si no hubiera mañana, (Bueno ya saben que eso de madrugar a ella simplemente no se le da :P) sin la mínima intención de despertar.

"Haruka llegaras tarde" Gritaba Makoto desde la cocina del departamento, a lo que Haruka solo atino a darse vuelta y cubrirse con las sabanas por completo. "Son más de las ocho que no piensas ir a trabajar?" volvió a gritar la chica. (Makoto es la Roomate de Haruka y su mejor amiga de toda la vida Makoto estudia gastronomía en la universidad de Azabu Juuban habían decidido ir a vivir juntas para aliviar un poco las tensiones económicas de los que significaba ser independiente, así ellas se ayudaban la una a la otra y no dejaban de compartir tiempo juntas por el hecho de estar en diferentes universidades y en distintas carreras, siempre podían volver a casa y estar seguras de que tendrían siempre la compañía de la otra. Siempre habían sido inseparables, se cuidaban la una a la otra al punto de sobre protegerse lo que en muchas ocasiones dio paso a muchos malos entendidos y si a eso le suman el hecho que después de graduarse del instituto superior decidieron ir a la universidad y compartir un departamento, bueno eso dio traspié sin duda que aquellos que no tenían quehacer con sus vidas tomaran con una afirmación todo lo que se decía de ellas y más si ellas en vez de negar nada seguían la corriente.)

"Cielos, siempre es lo mismo con ella" decía la pelicastaña sonriendo al ver las acciones de su rubia compañera, era la misma rutina de siempre Haruka trasnochaba por las carreras y a la mañana siguiente era casi imposible despertarla, eran casi cerca de las 8:15 am y Haruka debía estar en el taller a las 9:00 am, así que debía hacer que se despertara pronto o tendría problemas por llegar tarde; una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por los labios de la pelicastaña contempló así a su compañera durante unos segundo y luego se dirigió a la cocina, lleno una jarra con agua fría y regreso a la habitación de la rubia sin hacer ruido alguno se paró justo frente a su cama a la altura de su cara y vertió el agua sobre ella causando inmediatamente un salto precipitado y muchas maldiciones de parte de su amiga.

"Con un demonio Makoto estás loca? qué planeas hacer… Ahogarme?" Gritaba una muy furiosa Haruka, mientras que su verdugo esta suelta en risas.

"Deberías ver la cara que pusiste…" decía la chica tratando de contener su risa. "Era digno de una fotografía lástima que no tuviera una cámara conmigo" concluía aminorando su despliegue de risas.

"Y encima de que tratas de matarme te burlas…" Haruka planeaba seguir discutiendo con ella, está realmente molesta pues había dormido muy poco y estaba por cuanto y más cansada, pero Makoto conocía sus alcances y aunque sabía que estaba furiosa por despertarla lo estaría aun luego por no hacerlo, decido que era hora de que Haruka se callara y comenzara a arreglarse para comenzar el día así que interrumpió el inició de su melodrama.

"Sera mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar a tiempo" dijo interrumpiendo la histeria de su amiga lanzándole una toalla y señalándole el reloj mostrándole cuan tarde era. "Además no sé por qué te sorprende" decía mirándola como quien no ha hecho nada malo. "Ya deberías estar acostumbrada esa es la si sabes que esa es la única manera en que dejas la cama y ya deja de perder el tiempo, mejor te alistas y te vas" dijo la chica dando por terminada la conversación y salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina dándole espacio a la rubia para alistarse. A las 8:30 am Haruka ya estaba completamente cambia y aun con mucho sueño pero se dispuso air a la cocina para tomar su delicioso desayuno comenzar su día, ya que sí con algo podía contar era con una suculenta comida en cualquiera de los tres tiempos para ello, era la ventaja de vivir con Makoto y que esta fuera una de las mejores de cocineras de su generación. Makoto la estaba en la mesa con los platos ya servidos esperándola para comer juntas como todos los días la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta y termino por servir el café, cuando puso la taza de Haruka en su puesto y giro para ir a sentarse Haruka opto por abrazarla por detrás de manera fraternal y divertida.

"Eres la mejor amiga casi hermana que cualquiera pudiera y desearía tener" dijo dándole un beso en la mejía y soltándola para que tomara asiento. A Makoto le causo algo de gracia pues hace quince minutos habría jurado que se la rubia hubiera querido la habría matado por su peculiar forma de decir 'Buen Día', y no dudo en exteriorizárselo sabía que con eso la enojaría pero le gusta hacerla rabia además le había dolido el que Haruka reaccionara así, sabía que era por un arranque de enojo del momento y aunque no estaba enojada con ella le haría pagar muy brevemente por eso.

"Ahora sí ya no estoy ni loca ni tratando de matarte?" pregunto de manera tajante y fingiendo estar dolida. Haruka noto molestia en su amiga e inmediatamente supo que cometido un error, había lastimado a Makoto y eso era algo que debía reparar pues es chica era como su hermana y ella era su única familia, (desde que los padres de Makoto murieron después de haberse graduado del instituto superior Haruka se había convertido en lo más cercano a una familia para Makoto), no podía permitirse estar mal con ella y menos por uno de sus arranques de ira y ya que culpa tenia Makoto para terminar pagando siempre por ellos, Haruka avanzo y se puso detrás de la silla en la que la pelicastaña se sentó abrazándola a través de su silla de manera fraternal y protectora.

"Mako por favor perdóname…" comenzó Haruka sin saber que más decir o hacer aferrándose más a su amiga, sabía que con sus impulso algún día se metería en problemas y lastimaría a alguien cercano a ella pero nunca se imaginó que sería la chica con la que había crecido protegiendo como una hermana. "Soy una idiota Makoto por favor perdóname" continuo "No quise y no debí decir eso, sabes que te quiero, que eres importante para mí, cielos eres como mi hermana y aunque estaba molesta por tu forma de saludarme…" ambas rieron con nostalgia al recordar el episodio que había causado eso. "No debí decir ni gritarte nada de lo que dije" Haruka no sabía ya ni dónde meterse realmente estaba apenada con Makoto y muy enojada con ella misma por no medir las consecuencias de sus arranques y por otro lado Makoto ya no podía seguir conteniendo su risa por lo que opto en dar una palmadita en el brazo de Haruka que cruzaba por arriba de sus hombros.

Sin hacer más que eso se limitó a decir "Ya siéntate a comer o se te hará tarde" dijo mostrándole el reloj de pared que marcaba las 8:40 am.

"Al diablo con el trabajo Makoto no iré a ningún lado, ni haré nada hasta que esté todo bien contigo" decía desesperada al ver mientras se separaba y veía la reacción inherente de la chica. "No quiero ni puedo estar mal contigo Makoto eres parte de mi familia, por favor no dejes que esta idiotez de mi parte arruine todo entre nosotras" decía la rubia al borde de un colapso al ver que la pelicastaña no se movía ni decía nada, Makoto al percatarse de la desesperación de Haruka decidió terminar su pequeña venganza, aparte de que si no lo hacía tendría problemas pues Haruka era capaz de quedarse y si lo hacía podría perder su empleo.

"Ya Haruka en serio mejor siéntate a comer no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto" comento la pelicastaña.

"Pero Mako…" dijo Haruka pero fue interrumpida por Makoto.

"No es necesario por eso no tiene importancia nuestros lazos van más allá de una simple tontería Haruka" dijo la chica poniéndose en pie dándole un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y guiándola a la silla para que se sentara, a todo esto Haruka no había notado que su amiga no dejaba de reír y cuando lo hizo solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada para no arruinarlo de nuevo.

"Realmente eres mala" dijo Haruka comenzando a comer.

"pero aun así me quieres no?" dijo con gesto divertido, al que la rubia solo pudo atinar sonreír.

"Te vengaste de mí y con creces…, creí que lo próximo…. que me diría… sería que… que te irías de casa" decía entre cortado casi atragantándose con la comida por lo rápido que comía.

"Te lo merecías tal vez así aprendes a pensar antes de decir o de hacer algo" decía la chica riendo al ver a su compañera comer tan apresuradamente. "Ves te dije que te apresuraras, ahora estas ahogándote con la comida y muy retrasada" Eran las 9:45 am cuando:

"Termine" Dijo la rubia como pudo termino de prepararse, se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo al estacionamiento del edificio en busca de su transporte para ir a su trabajo a poco más de 25 cuadras de donde ella vivía, no era muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca y menos para llegar en menos de diez minutos sin su propio trasporte.

Y allí en el parqueo la aguardaba su motocicleta, era un Suzuki GSX R600, con motor de 4 tiempos, 4 cilindros, refrigeración líquida DOCH de 16 válvulas 1 diámetro por carrera 81x63 mm, cilindrada 1299 CC con inyección electrónica capaz de desarrollas más de 300 km/h (Los siento chic s tengo afición por las motos y los autos y realmente no me imagino a Haruka en otro tipo de motocicleta =) Recuerden que aunque Haruka no es rica tiene la entrada extra de las carreras y la ventaja de trabajar en un taller).

Haruka monto su motocicleta y arranco a todo lo que da era una piloto extraordinaria y estaba segura que llegaría a tiempo iba por las calles a poco más de 100 km/h debía cruzar dos semáforos para llegar, cuando llego a al primero tuvo la suerte de que estaba en verde así que no tuvo la necesidad de aminorar la velocidad sin embargo al llegar al segundo (este estaba en cuadra donde se encontraba al conservatorio de la ciudad) noto que las luces cambiaban y que paso de amarilla a roja casi en un instante volteo a la acera percatándose que no hubiera nadie cuando lo comprobó aminoro la velocidad se subió a esta para no tenerse en el semáforo, pero no contó con que de uno de los autos estacionados frente al conservatorio bajaría nadie y justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, muy pocos como para hacer cualquier maniobra evasiva; vio bajar de uno de los autos estacionados a una joven que llevaba consigo un objeto que no supo cómo identificar. Haruka sonó el claxon de su moto para advertir a la chica pero era muy corta la distancia que las separaba y a la velocidad que llevaba Haruka era aún más complicada para hacer cualquier cosa, la chica giro al momento del claxon y vio la enorme motocicleta sobre la acera por instinto y reflejo soltó el objeto de su mano y solo atino agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos. Al ver la reacción de la chica Haruka trato de no envestirla freno en seco haciendo zigzaguear la motocicleta logro esquivar a la chica pero no al objeto que ella llevaba, por la velocidad que llevaba la forma en que freno y el poco espacio que tenía para maniobrar a Haruka no le quedo de otra más que soltar la motocicleta sino quería irse a estampar junto con ella a un hidrante. Después de soltar la motocicleta se barrió como medio metro y luego rodo intentando detenerse causando esto que su cabeza se estrellara en la esquina de la acera, cuando dejo de roda se del estruendo que hizo su moto al detener de golpe en el hidrante, por fortuna llevaba el casco puesto debido a eso no sufrió mayor daño en la cabeza solo una pequeña cortada sobre su ceja derecha debido a que por el impacto ocasionado por el choque de su cabeza con la esquina de la acera el viso de su casco se quebró incrustándosele allí un pedazo del material quebrado.

"Maldición!" gritó furiosa "Justo hoy me tenía que pasar" dijo malhumorada quitándose el casco y encaminándose hacía la chica que yacía en el piso casi, casi en posición fetal, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la chica se agachó y palmo su hombro y le pregunto: "Estas bien? No te paso nada verdad?" pregunto esperando respuesta pero no la hubo la chica simplemente no sé movió, pero Haruka se percató que estaba asustada pues sintió un leve temblor cuando la toco.

**Pov Michiru**

Estaba bajándome del coche dándole instrucciones a mi chofer para cuando me pasaría me despedí de él como siempre; me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino pero cuando está a punto cruzar la acera para entrar al conservatorio un loco en motocicleta se subió a la acera, por instinto solo solté de mi mano mi preciado violín, me agache y lleve mis manos hacía mi cabeza juraría que casi quede en posición fetal, estaba tan asustada pues estaba casi segura que el idiota de la motocicleta me arrollaría que solo cerré mis ojos y me quede así. A los pocos segundos escuche el derrape de la motocicleta creí que me pasaría por encima, pero al parecer el idiota era buen piloto pues logro evadirme, sentí una ráfaga de viento pasar por un lado de mi creo que fue causada por la motocicleta que debió envestirme; sin embargo no fue así y en su lugar solo escuche un horrible crujido que no supe cómo identificar seguido de un estruendo de la motocicleta estrellarse contra algo. Escuche maldecir y quejarse al chico parece que no le causo mucha gracia que moto se estrellara, sentí como después de unos segundos se encamino hacía mi yo seguía paralizada y no me podía mover, parece que a mi estúpido cerebro se le había olvidado cómo reaccionar pues el chico me había hecho ya dos preguntas y yo seguía sin responder. Ah por fin mi cerebro se reconecto y me empecé a mover

**Fin Pov Michiru **

"Rey del cielo espero que no le haya pasado nada" pensaba Haruka al no obtener respuesta de la chica postrada sobre la acera. Haruka intento moverla pero al parecer por fin empezaba a reaccionar. "Gracias al cielo" dijo la rubia al ver que la chica empezó a mover hasta quedar sentada frente a ella. "Estas Bien?" volvió a preguntarle esperando que ahora recibir una respuesta, pero no la hubo en su lugar recibió una estruendosa bofetada. "Estas loca? Qué demonios te pasa?" dijo furiosa llevándose una de sus manos a su ahora enrojecida mejilla.

"Qué!?" dijo la chica. "Tú eres la idiota que se sube a una acera casi arrolla a una persona y yo soy quién esta loca?" Decía una histérica Michiru. Por alguna razón Haruka no se percató del artículo que utilizó la histérica chica para referirse a ella no supo cómo contestarle a la chica que tenía enfrente tal vez era por a sus ojos era una hermosa sirena a la que casi mató, así que parece que asumió que se lo merecía.

"Lo siento, llevaba mucha prisa y no…" Haruka empezaba a disculparse cuando de repente una escandalosa maldición salió de los labios de la hermosa chica.

"Maldición!, con un demonio no puede ser" gritó la chica al percatarse que su preciado objeto estaba completa mente destruido (Michiru era conocida por ser una persona que siempre se caracterizaba por estar sola, por ser distante, fría e insensible para con todos pero había algo que realmente amara y sentía eran sus preciados violines los que le hacían compañía en sus momento de eterna soledad). "Como piensas reparar esto" dijo tajantemente dirigiéndose a la Michiru se había percatado bien de los rasgos de la persona con que estaba interactuando ella era una artista después de todo y al observar detenidamente a quién casi le atropella cayo en cuenta que no se trataba de un chico como pesaba sino de una hermosa mujer rubia cuyos ojos color esmeralda causaban en ella algo que no podía descifrar, sumándole el hecho que también que recordó la había visto en la universidad, donde solo la había apreciado de lejos notando en su mirada prepotencia y orgullo algo que sin duda la intrigaba y lo que más lo hacía fue el hecho de recordar que esa mujer parecía no conocerla ni siquiera por error lo que ponía a Michiru a un más furiosa.

"Tú la mujer que casi me arrolla con la motocicleta" continuo Michiru captando rápidamente la atención de la joven rubia que por su expresión no esperaba que le adjudicaran como 'Mujer' Michiru comprendió que siempre era confundida con un chico en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera causado mucha gracia pero ahora estaba furiosa. "te estoy hablando cómo piensas reparar esto?" dijo de manera fría recogiendo el instrumento del piso y mostrándoselo a la rubia. "Como piensas responder por esto" Michiru se notaba entre dolida y furiosa al tener su preciado instrumento en tan mal estado, Haruka no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas primero porque estaba atónita y como no si todo el que la veía siempre creía que era un chico y esta chica de buenas a primeras la identifico como mujer, segundo no podía creer el hecho de que ambas casi pierden la vida en ese accidente y que a esa chica le importara más un estúpido objeto de madera y tercero porque sabía que había sido su responsabilidad y que de alguna manera debía responder por ello, pero tenía un problema no tenía como responder a pesar de limitada vida Haruka conocía de instrumentos ya que ella toca el piano gracias a sus destrezas había conseguido aprender del dueño de la tienda de música de donde ella vivía cuando era niña así que sabía perfectamente que lo que Michiru tenía en las manos era un violín y no cualquier violín sino uno de las mejores y reconocidas marcas en su fabricación.

"Buen en vista que no dices nada no me que otra más que llamar a mi abogado y demandarte por daños e intento de homicidio puesto que casi me matas" dijo en tono serio y frio sacando su móvil y buscando el número.

"Qué? No espera esto ha sido un accidente". Dijo la rubia por fin un tanto alarmada eso sería lo peor que pudo pasarle ese día. "Podemos arreglar esto entre nosotras no necesitas involucrar a nadie más y mucho menos a tu abogado" dijo sin saber que más decir solo observaba a la hermosa chica que en otras circunstancias no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de coquetear con ella pero a como estaban las cosas mejor era dejar ese pensamiento y buscar una solución a semejante embrollo. Y Por lo visto Haruka no reconocía a la chica ni por que salía en los periódicos y revistas con la niña prodigio sensación del momento catalogada como uno de los mejores partidos de la ciudad y menos se le cruzaba por la cabeza que era una de sus compañeras de universidad, ya a estas alturas eran más de las 9:00 am Haruka no se percataba de que era sumamente tarde para ella y a como estaban las cosa ya que más daba.

Intento calmarse y buscar una solución que no implicara abogador ni demandas. "Tranquilicémonos quieres?" dijo en tono más calmado tratando que la joven frente a ella también lo hiciera "Me llamo Haruka Tenou creo que no son las mejore circunstancias pero es un placer conocerte" dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo, que después de un tiempo creyó no iba a ser retribuido.

"Michiru Kaiou un placer" estiro su mano para estrecha la de la rubia y al contacto ambas sintieron algo que no lograron comprender debido a eso soltaron sus manos como un respingo "Y como pretendes solucionar esto?" pregunto Michiru en tono serio volviendo a mostrarle su instrumento a Haruka. Era un hermoso violín Uthier ¾ (estos por lo general son categorizados como violines de estudio) que había sido reducido a nada.

Sin duda Michiru daba gracias a lo que fuera que debía darlas por no haber llevado su violín Klinght 4/4 (Estos son categorizados como violines de concierto, por lo general lo usan solo los profesionales. (Perdón me gustan los instrumentales de violín, cielos como se nota que no tengo vida social para saber esto jejeje les dejo la información para que sepan la diferencia y en cuanto a Uthier y Klinght son marcas reconocidas))

"Lamento lo que le paso a tu hermoso violín" se disculpó Haruka "Pero en ese momento me preocupaba más el hecho de no lastimarte a ti que a cualquier otra cosa" continuo captando por completo la atención de Michiru, sin duda esa frase había logrado captar su atención "Mira sé que fue mi culpa pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin hacer tanto escándalo no te parece?" preguntó Haruka a la expectativa de su respuesta.

"Bien tienes ¥1, 000,000.00?" dijo como quien preguntaba la hora.

"Qué?" Haruka pregunto incrédula.

"Eso que si tienes ¥1, 000,000.00" volvió a decir Michiru tranquilamente. "Si los tienes todo está arreglado ya que es el monto que costara uno nuevo" concluyó mostrándole el instrumento en mal estado.

"No hablaras en serio? No tengo tanto dinero" dijo la rubia algo asustada al ver que era en serio.

"Como puedes decir eso con esa clase de motocicleta?" pregunto Michiru expectante a la moto de Haruka. "Vas a decir que esa motocicleta no es tuya?" volvió a preguntar.

"No voy a negarlo si es mía" contesto la joven rubia "Pero es solo para cuestiones de trabajo no por hobby o diversión créeme no me sobra el dinero con aparentemente te sobra a ti" concluyo empezando a demostrar molestia en su hablar. "Y ahora no sé cómo demonios voy a repararla" dijo más para ella que otra cosa, Michiru alcanzo a escucharlo ultimo pero sin dudas no dejaría el asunto de lado ella sabía que podía comprar otro violín sin necesidad de llegar a nada con Haruka pero la imprudencia de Haruka y la soberbia y orgullo que se notaba ambas tenían no lo dejaría pasar así nada más, bueno incluyendo también que Haruka trataba como si fuera cualquier cosa y eso era lo que más le disgustaba.

"Entonces que vam…" comenzó Michiru pero fue interrumpida por un escandaloso grito de Haruka.

"DEMONIOS!" grito Haruka sin prestarle la mínima atención a Michiru algo que sin duda la molesto más, Haruka había visto su reloj y marcaban las 9:30 am sin duda estaba retrasada "Perderé mi empleo" se quejó y fue todo lo que pudo decir porque simplemente se quedó en blanco. Al escuchar la queja de Haruka Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida y comprendió la temeraria acción de la chica que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas a su parecer.

"Mira podemos arreglar esto en otro momento" le dijo Haruka esperando comprensión de su parte.

"Estas intentando huir?" fue la escuálida respuesta de Michiru.

"Claro que no" contesto un poco indignada por la falta de comprensión. "Tienes donde apuntar?" Pregunto Haruka a lo que Michiru solo asintió y saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma ofreciéndoselas a Haruka, Haruka tomo las cosas de mano de Michiru y comenzó a escribir. "Estos son mi dirección y mi número de móvil" dijo devolviéndole sus pertenencias "Puedes encontrarme ahí cuando guste y resolvemos esto sí? Por ahora de ir tratar que no me despidan porque si no, no voy a poder pagar mi deuda contigo y me meterás a prisión por todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir y no saldré de ahí pues ni siquiera tendré como para pagar un abogado" termino de decir con una amarga sonrisa, algo a lo que Michiru dio crédito y se limitó a asentir en símbolo que entendía

"De acuerdo te llamare o te buscare después" dijo en tono más sereno al ver la preocupación de la rubia.

"Ok, y de nuevo perdóname por lo de tu violín" dijo Haruka y salió corriendo rumbo a su lugar de trabajo.

"Oye y tu moto?" grito Michiru al ver que tomo camino dejando aun tirada la motocicleta.

"No te preocupes por ella nadie se la llevara así como esta" dijo girándose y deteniendo su marcha "Ya luego enviare a recogerla" concluyo y continuo su marcha y Michiru llamo a su chofer para que fuera a recogerla ya no tenía caso estar ahí al menos por ese día no y asistiría a clases.

Sin duda ese había sido un mal comienzo para ambas pero lo que estaban por descubrir era que gracias a ese infortunio conocerían a la persona más importante de sus vidas…

**Bien chic s espero le haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Janeth Haruka, Hitomi y todos aquellos q se toman la molestia en leer Muchas Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Cuidence!**

**Y ya saben dejénme saber su opinión y/o critica/ sugernecia Gracias!**

7


End file.
